victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystal Park
'Appearance' *'Hair Color: '''Brown, but sometimes I dye it black *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Trademark: lol They always told me to look at pretty things so i was always looking in a mirror. '''Family Jee-Sun Park ' ' My mom. Unnamed deceased father It's inappropiate to talk about him. [[Aerin Park|'Aerin Park']] Aerin is my sister. She's cool and chiz. I don't know what else to say. 'History' I was born in Seoul, South Korea on February 10, 1997. Then my dad died. I moved to the US. I fell in love with food. Soon I turned 14 and I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts so I went to Hollywood Arts. wow that history was weak 'Personality' oinkity oink oink oink SHIKSHIN. now i must finish my coloring 'Friends' 'Bestest Friends' 'Other Best Friend' 'Close Friends' 'Good Friends' 'Friends' 'Gallery' SooyoungHeart2.gif Sooyoungwerkit.gif SooyoungYellow2.gif SooyoungYellow1.gif SooyoungYuri.gif SooyoungGif5.gif SooyoungGif4.gif SooyoungCap.gif SooyoungGif3.gif SooyoungGif2.gif Sooyoung0211.png Sooyoung010.png Sooyoung009.png Sooyoung008.png Sooyoung007.png SooyoungPerfection.jpg SooyoungPretty.png SooyoungLollipop.png SooyoungHat.png SooyoungDog.png SooyoungBook.png Sooyoung006.png SooyoungFingers.png SooyoungPictures2.png SooyoungWink.png SooyoungSing2.png Sooyoung003.png SooyoungHeart.png SooyoungSing.png SooyoungEdit.png SooyoungEat.gif SooyoungGiffeh.gif SooyoungWink.gif SooyoungGif.gif SooyoungGorg.png SooyoungPictures.png SooyoungLawlz.gif SooyoungEyes.gif SooyoungCupcake.jpg SooyoungMic2.jpg SooyoungMic3.jpg Sooyoung004.jpg Sooyoung005.jpg SooyoungLawl.jpg SooyoungHands.gif SooyoungHave.gif Sooyoung013.jpg SooyoungLaughHand.jpg SooyoungDoublePeace.jpg SooyoungTeeth.jpg SooyoungBlackHair.jpg SooyoungPeace2.jpg SooyoungPeace.jpg SooyoungLawlz.jpg SooyoungIsPretty.jpg Sooyoungg.jpg Sooyoung.jpg SooyoungLook.jpg SooyoungSmilez.jpg SooyoungLaugh.jpg SooyoungHair.jpg SooyoungVideo.jpg SooyoungChin.jpg SooyoungPicture.jpg Sooyoungggg.jpg SooyoungHat.jpg SooyoungPeace3.jpg SooyoungFlowers2.jpg SooyoungBag.jpg SooyoungMyBias.jpg SooyoungSuit.jpg SooyoungLook2.jpg SooyoungHands.jpg SooyoungNails.jpg SooyoungScratchHead.jpg SooyoungCuteSmile.jpg SooyoungMic.jpg SooyoungJeanJacket.jpg SooyoungWave2.jpg SooyoungPink.jpg Sooyoungggggggg.jpg SooyoungSalute.jpg SooyoungHaha.jpg SooyoungDance.jpg SooyoungHat3.png SooyoungHair.gif SooyoungLaughSmile.gif Sooyoung1.gif Sooyoung2.gif Sooyoung3.gif SooyoungWave.gif Sooyoung4.gif Sooyoung5.gif SooyoungBK.gif SooyoungWave2.gif SooyoungNecklace.jpg SooyoungBlue.jpg Sooyoung011.jpg SooyoungCap2.gif SooyoungBat.gif SooyoungBow.gif SooyoungBat3.gif SooyoungHeart.jpg SooyoungPhone.gif SooyoungCall.gif SooyoungTM.gif SooyoungTimeMachine.gif SooyoungKitty.gif SooyoungKitty3.gif SooyoungKitty2.gif Lalalalla.gif Sooyoungwithdog.gif Sooooooooooooooooooooooyoung.gif Sooooooyoung.gif Sooyoungwasbornwithnoflawes.gif Sooyoosica.gif Tumblr m2v9m7f5UL1r3zbxgo1 250.jpg Tumblr m2v9m7f5UL1r3zbxgo2 250.jpg Tumblr m2v9m7f5UL1r3zbxgo3 250.jpg Tumblr m2v9m7f5UL1r3zbxgo4 250.jpg Tumblr m6uhqcxtal1r61yvqo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m8n9obGBjJ1r5pyg1o1 250.png Tumblr m8n9obGBjJ1r5pyg1o4 250.png Tumblr m9bjvpe3wr1qaseuko1 500.png Tumblr m9ew70wgZN1qjdpapo1 250.gif Tumblr m9ew70wgZN1qjdpapo2 250.gif Tumblr m9ew70wgZN1qjdpapo3 250.gif Tumblr m9ew70wgZN1qjdpapo4 250.gif Tumblr m9huodxEQ81r7w9dlo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9lvukzt7t1r3knmio1 500.gif tumblr_m9f6g3pFG21rp9iwho6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9f6g3pFG21rp9iwho3_250.gif tumblr_m9f6g3pFG21rp9iwho2_250.gif tumblr_m9f6g3pFG21rp9iwho1_250.gif tumblr_m7zrbwsRhN1rp9iwho1_250.gif tumblr_m8pofpWrFl1rp9iwho9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6bxgm9AzF1rp9iwho6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6bxgm9AzF1rp9iwho2_250.gif tumblr_m6bxgm9AzF1rp9iwho1_250.gif tumblr_m6bxgm9AzF1rp9iwho5_r1_250.gif Tumblr m7g9tzQDDM1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr ma802oS5u71qagz3wo2 500.gif Tumblr ma802oS5u71qagz3wo1 500.gif Tumblr ma88yvunfV1rqi0n7o1 500.gif Tumblr ma88yvunfV1rqi0n7o2 500.gif Tumblr ma8hri8Fas1qkolxgo1 500.gif Tumblr ma8hri8Fas1qkolxgo2 500.gif Tumblr ma8hri8Fas1qkolxgo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr ma8i7kLOwU1qkolxgo1 500.gif Tumblr m2v3rrU5w21roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr m1h14oQAcV1roar33o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m1pxc5IvqH1roar33o1 250.gif Tumblr m1pxc5IvqH1roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr m3l43o4X1L1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr m3qtan25qp1roar33o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m7gdgqlZi61roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr m9uuonKbey1rdnt5vo1 500.gif Tumblr m5dpkxvCjs1qea4ppo1 500.gif Tumblr m6i2qi5qgK1rzkkg1o1 250.gif Tumblr m6i2qi5qgK1rzkkg1o2 250.gif Tumblr m6i2qi5qgK1rzkkg1o3 250.gif Tumblr m6i2qi5qgK1rzkkg1o4 400.gif Tumblr m6i2qi5qgK1rzkkg1o5 400.gif Tumblr m79pbfTXsX1rsb04fo2 250.gif Tumblr m79pbfTXsX1rsb04fo3 250.gif Tumblr m79pbfTXsX1rsb04fo5 250.gif Tumblr m79pbfTXsX1rsb04fo6 250.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo2 400.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo3 500.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo6 500.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo7 500.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo8 400.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo9 500.gif Tumblr m9u2j1wnBa1rsb04fo10 500.gif Tumblr ma143p5hI11rap88uo1 500.gif 431515 463265620373517 779666957 n.jpg Tumblr m5s1i7QBm01rqmg2mo1 250.gif Tumblr m5s1i7QBm01rqmg2mo2 250.gif Tumblr m5s1i7QBm01rqmg2mo3 250.gif Tumblr m5s1i7QBm01rqmg2mo4 250.gif Tumblr m5uzhfy5IK1r97tvdo5 250.gif Tumblr m7a4w66hJ91rueaovo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9mudmfnsI1rb5cjlo1 500.gif Tumblr lxd86gzs8C1qgvpkso1 500.gif Tumblr mac87c7fGz1qhqqpmo1 500.gif Tumblr macd1xBLqr1qhqqpmo1 250.gif Tumblr macd1xBLqr1qhqqpmo2 250.gif Tumblr macd1xBLqr1qhqqpmo3 250.gif Tumblr macd1xBLqr1qhqqpmo4 250.gif Tumblr macfy4TM311qlopyto1 500.gif Tumblr macg30QiCe1r5pyg1o1 500.gif Tumblr maclvl3qj51r61yvqo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr maclvl3qj51r61yvqo2 250.gif Tumblr maclvl3qj51r61yvqo3 250.gif Tumblr maclvl3qj51r61yvqo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr macoezp0o71rud1lno1 500.gif Tumblr macpsmBr0r1rdhq6qo1 500.jpg Tumblr macs7ruJEc1roar33o1 r2 500.gif Tumblr mactgf0sfD1rti9bxo1 400.gif Tumblr mactgf0sfD1rti9bxo4 400.gif Tumblr mad0i5LEPf1qjquswo1 500.gif Tumblr mad0n5XTaP1roar33o1 250.gif Tumblr mad0n5XTaP1roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr mad0n5XTaP1roar33o3 250.gif Tumblr mad0n5XTaP1roar33o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mad1ovGKtF1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr mad3eoqTvv1roar33o1 r3 500.gif Tumblr mad3eoqTvv1roar33o2 r2 500.gif Tumblr mad4hdLraq1rn6vjzo1 500.gif Tumblr mad5d8IxCA1qj7qbmo1 500.gif Tumblr m94083XBBF1re793jo2 250.gif Tumblr ma4no0TG8V1qc6fg5o1 500.gif Tumblr mael4nDJuC1rg3ib4o1 500.gif Tumblr maet89teGZ1rc4x49o1 500.gif Tumblr maevz5yA9h1rciv93o1 250.gif Tumblr maevz5yA9h1rciv93o2 500.gif Tumblr maevz5yA9h1rciv93o3 500.gif Tumblr ma4rbrcaNN1qjdpapo1 500.jpg Tumblr maf3bcnjqL1rdhgzno1 500.gif Tumblr maf7l2nAha1rztt0so1 500.gif Tumblr maf8tmlHq51rtqexko1 250.gif Tumblr maf8tmlHq51rtqexko3 250.gif Tumblr maf8tmlHq51rtqexko2 250.gif Tumblr mafkiwSF261rfkcaco7 400.gif Tumblr maflacmSlp1rfkcaco1 500.gif Tumblr mafqfpZYj31rsgpbko1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mafqfpZYj31rsgpbko2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mafqfpZYj31rsgpbko3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mafqfpZYj31rsgpbko4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mag37timzn1rdhgzno1 500.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo1 250.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo2 250.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo3 250.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo4 250.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo5 250.gif Tumblr mabidfIzs31qcjksgo6 250.gif ZSoosica.jpg Tumblr mafr5zegVy1r5bjyto1 500.gif Soori.gif Sooyoungoh2.gif Tumblr mabf0fqWJb1r31q91o1 500.gif Sooyoungselca.jpg Krysaermom.jpg|Aerin, our mom Jee-Sun, and me. Tumblr maij8ol8qL1qkolxgo6 500.gif Tumblr m9hmbhh5hC1r29s2ho1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ma238rBLtC1re793jo2 500.gif Tumblr m9iw2wSHCJ1qkolxgo1 500.gif Tumblr m9k2ycFiuG1rceubao2 400.gif Tumblr maij8ol8qL1qkolxgo5 500.gif Tumblr lvfnq0Cnki1qe1cewo1 500.gif Tumblr lwgqi2Suly1qhhdi2o1 500.png Tumblr lwruagbcYz1qcjksgo1 500.gif Tumblr lyjs2iH7IS1qfmnjzo1 500.gif Tumblr m9qbssPNVd1qfaphho1 500.gif Tumblr m9s3bbB36A1rdsu01o1 500.gif Tumblr m9s3nutJw61rdsu01o1 500.gif Tumblr m9vs6cwLZT1qmlwl1o2 250.gif Tumblr m76useeNOa1qdcm5so1 250.gif Tumblr mahk3e4Tgu1qkolxgo3 500.gif soorilawl.gif Tumblr m1rv3rebOL1r0d8pko8 250.gif Soo-young-girls-generation-snsd-7422051-500-736.jpg Soo-young-27.jpg Soo-young-25.jpg Soo-young-23.jpg Soo-young-22.jpg Soo-young-17.jpg Soo-young-16.jpg Soo-young-14.jpg Soo-young-13.jpg 20090309 ggsp14.jpg Tumblr mblnebxhQm1qk538ro3 250.gif Tumblr mblnebxhQm1qk538ro2 250.gif Tumblr mblnebxhQm1qk538ro1 250.gif Tumblr mblbiicoZ51roar33o4 250.gif Tumblr mblbiicoZ51roar33o3 250.gif Tumblr mblbiicoZ51roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr mbgivcZUvg1roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr mb19fvWgNR1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr mb1mpcHTU21roar33o8 r1 500.gif Tumblr mayokbVzxF1r9a8ozo1 500.gif Tumblr mayglajHfP1rqi0n7o2 250.gif Tumblr mayglajHfP1rqi0n7o1 250.gif Tumblr mabfviQ6Lj1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr mab6zbuUuh1roar33o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr maa60mQuuW1roar33o2 500.gif Tumblr m34hroIr6T1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr m6tgu6I0OX1qiay65o2 250.gif Tumblr m6tgu6I0OX1qiay65o1 250.gif Tumblr m6rnfvXIEl1qkolxgo1 250.gif Tumblr m6eqscSTWx1roar33o1 500.gif Tumblr m5laa4ZcPT1qiay65o1 250.gif Tumblr m4o0l8hs0H1r3zat8.gif Tumblr m4gtfl2TNF1r4vkkco2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4gtfl2TNF1r4vkkco1 250.gif Tumblr m4djng234D1qie6hbo2 500.gif Tumblr m2vfuyR9Lf1roar33o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2vfuyR9Lf1roar33o3 250.gif Tumblr m2vfuyR9Lf1roar33o2 250.gif Tumblr m2vfuyR9Lf1roar33o1 250.gif Tumblr m1l64eW2sC1roar33o1 r2 500.gif Tumblr m0u12vzhQ01r61yvqo2 250.gif Tumblr m0mvlnsARr1qdywcco4 250.gif Tumblr lwrmww0B3v1r8d9hdo1 500.gif Tumblr lv2bckzedi1qc4pc1o2 500.gif Tumblr lv2bckzedi1qc4pc1o1 500.gif Tumblr ltn8rghFIb1qb5yg1o2 400.gif Tumblr ltfimkRKRd1qghckuo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lqm84wHJJl1qc5n5jo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ln9317IWiS1qceipco1 500.gif Tumblr lftal2tYIv1qdmxh2o1 500.gif Tumblr l9l7c5JEo01qam0cl.gif Tumblr l9dhz7VlOK1qam0cl.gif Tumblr l9vujeKzr91qam0cl.gif Tumblr lb2gqbUIXF1qam0cl.gif Tumblr le2guzm1iz1qam0cl.gif Tumblr ldk2f3Yzvf1qam0cl.gif Tumblr l9e6leHAlu1qam0cl.gif Tumblr l9e6m8c8NK1qam0cl.gif Tumblr l9e6jhGuDO1qam0cl.gif Tumblr mfionzH3qW1rqd6b2o1 500.png Tumblr mfjmt5kXwf1rkcjp5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mfj6h3GHYr1qcyj59o2 250.jpg Soori.jpg Soorifav.gif Sooyoungthrust.gif Sooyoungfeather.gif Sooyoungteaserpic2.jpg Sooyoungtisdabest.gif Sooyounggasp.gif Sooyoungfaaaaaaaaab.gif Sooyoungigabwink.gif Sooyoungteaserpic.jpg Sooyoungigotaboy3.gif Sooyoungigotaboy2.gif Sooyoungigotaboy.gif Sooyoungteaser3.jpg Sooriswwaaag.gif 'Trivia' *my otp is still jen-dae. *my mommy told me that i'm not too lame for a mental husband so my mental husbands are lee donghae and choi siwon okay. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Krystal Park Category:1997 Births Category:Sophomore